Crystal Waters of Yesterday
by WasARainbow
Summary: Over the bridge and far away, there was a village of humble folk who lived in peace. Over the bridge and far away, there was a castle ruled by a selfish king who lived in fear. This is the way it had always been. However, with the help of one villager from humble beginning and one royal of noble birth, the stepping stones of a new era was about to unfold. [Kaiba X Jonouchi]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters of Yugioh. This is a non-profit fan made story.**

**Copyright Claim: Story and plot of "Crystal Waters of Yesterday" belong to me and me alone.**

**Rated T: For language, minor violence and hinted Male X Male. **

**Note: There may be spelling and grammar mistakes. I am currently looking for an editor.**

**Pairings: Seto X Jonouchi, Yami X Yugi, Otogi X Honda, Bakura X Yami Bakura, Marik X Yami Marik**

* * *

**Crystal Waters of Yesterday**

* * *

**[Prologue]**

Over the bridge and far away, there was a village of humble folk who lived in comfort and peace.

Over the bridge and far away, there was a castle ruled by a selfish king who lived in fear and controlled his people in hatred.

These two different places had all but one thing in common. Those who lived their lives within these barriers longed to live on the other side of them. The villagers longed for the life of royalty and the the royals longed for life in the country. This is the way it had always been. However, as time passes the world changes. With the help of one villager from humble beginning and one royal of noble birth, the stepping stones of a new era was about to unfold.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Allegory Expedition**

"Jonouchi! Jonouchi! Yo! Wake Up!"

"Huh?" A young, blonde, man awoke from his slumber from under the cool shade of an old oak tree. "Honda? That you? What is it?" The man yawned. He _had_ been so comfortable against the smooth bark, of the roots he laid upon. With work done and the sun starting to set, he'd thought he be alone for at least another hour or so. The blonde stared at his friend, Honda who was dressed in ragged, brown, leather that happened to be the same color of his spiked up hair.

"Old man Sugoroku got back from his crazy expedition," explained Honda in an urgent manner. "The whole village is gathering to greet him!"

"Sugoroku! Yugi's grandpa? He's back?" At this the young man got up instantly. He dusted off his black pants, brushed the leaves from his blonde head and dashed towards home.

"Hey, wait for me Jonouchi!" The brunette called after him.

Jonouchi wouldn't slow down. His woven, green shirt flapped, rapidly in the wind behind him. He had been waiting for over two years for Sugoroku to return. The blonde only smiled broadly as Honda continued to call after him. "_Finally,"_ thought Jonouchi. "_Something interesting is going to happen in our quiet little village."_

Every milkmaid, woodcutter, child and teenager was huddled around the center of the village. A large bonfire blazed in the center of the crowd as dusk was falling on the horizon of their countryside.

Jonouchi spotted his best friend, Yugi amongst the shadowy figures. His short friend's abnormal hair stuck out against the glow of the red flames. Next to him was the old man Jonouchi was searching for.

"Ah, Jonouchi!" Sugoroku welcomed the blonde teen to the center of the circle with a broad smile.

"Sugoroku, I'm so glad your back!" Jonouchi said while embracing their village elder.

"It's good to be back!" smiled the white haired man. "I see you've grown some since I last saw you. You kids are growing up so fast! It's hard to believe two years have already flown by. Let's see... Yugi is sixteen so... you and Honda are seventeen now?"

"Yep," Jonouchi grinned. Sugoroku always remembered everyone's birthdays and special occasions. Despite not always being around and having some crazy ideas, he was a good village elder and a great man.

"Grandpa, everyones here now," announced Yugi as he noticed Honda run in as the last villager to join them.

"Good, good, then I can start. Everyone, if I could have your attention? I'd like to begin!" bellowed the old man. The chattering from the villagers faded and everyone sat or stood in a comfortable silence. "Alright, I'll start at the beginning..."

Sugoroku spoke in a soft clear voice as he told his tale of venturing down The Unwritten Road. He told of a Traveling Carnival he encountered, that had beasts of different colors, shapes and sizes. He told of shops that sold strange contraptions and people who wore strange clothing. Out of all the exciting and bizarre things Sugoroku shared the most thrilling was his arrival at the bridge of Clearmarble. "I was right at the edge of the river and it's true! I saw Ivorystrong Castle on the other side." There were gasps and murmurs from the crowd and it took awhile for them to quiet down again for the elder man to continue. "It was as white as the Lilies on a spring morning and as tall as the sky itself. I had never seen such a magnificent sight in all my life."

"Did you cross the bridge?" asked a small child who was huddled around a group of wide eyed children. They smiled in eagerness and excitement.

"No," said Sugoroku in a humble voice. "If I had, I wouldn't be alive to tell about it. No one is to cross the bridge of Clearmarble." There was a murmur of agreement from several parents. "But, I walked right up close to the river bank, the water was so clear you could see your own reflection, as if you were staring into a mirror. The bridge was as long as the trees are tall and I have to admit, I was pretty tempted to cross, despite the danger."

"I'm glad you didn't," piped in Yugi. "I would hate to lose my only grandfather!" He sighed disapprovingly but his eyes gleamed fondly at the elderly man. He didn't always want to admit it but the small teen held overwhelming respect for his eccentric grandfather.

"Ya," said Jonouchi. "If you weren't around anymore, we would only have Honda's stories of slaying imaginary bares to listen to!" He laughed. All but the teenage brunette chuckled at this.

"Well, I think that's enough for tonight," sighed Sugoroku. "It's getting pretty late and I am pretty tired." The simple folk agreed for it was already way past the time they normally slept and a hard day's work of plowing and farming lay ahead of them.

As they all began to scatter and return to their wooden homes, Sugoroku pulled Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda away from the crowd. When everyone else had left, he guided the teens down a single dirt path. "Where are we going?" asked Yugi. "Our house is in the other direction!"

"I've got something to show you." Chuckled the elder man. "I left out an important part of my story and I only want you three to know the details." They walked for a long way until they stopped by a brook, that was surrounded by moss-covered trees. "Wait here I'll be right back."

"Grandpa?" Yugi called as the man quickly vanished into the brush leaving them in a suspenseful silence.

"What do you think he's hiding from everyone else Yug?" Asked Honda.

"I don't know." Yugi sighed. "I hope it's not another crazy artifact he's found. We have so many in our house already. I don't know where to put them anymore."

"You could store some at my place. I've got a bit of room." suggested Jonouchi.

"Thanks, but that's okay. Your house is so small and I'd hate to be a bother." Yugi smiled.

Jonouchi sighed at the mention of his small house. "R-right... your grandpa's artifacts can be huge. Some of them probably can't even fit through my front door!" The three companions laugh softly at the thought of them trying to fit a large hunk of rock into Jonouchi's small house. Then the silence returned and they waited in apprehension.

Several minutes passed then Sugoroku finally returned. "Alright, it's okay for you to follow me now." He called softly.

"Uhh okay... It wasn't okay before?" Asked Jonouchi questionably. The three teens were very confused as they followed the old man deeper into the brush.

Sugoroku had to clear away twigs and vegetation as they went further and further through the trees. "Ah you see, remember how I told you about that Traveling Carnival I came across?"

"Yes I remember," said Yugi. "The one with the beasts?"

"Well," Sugoroku smiled. "While I was there I made a friend." He then stopped and the three boys watched in awe as they saw a large, dark, figure move in front of them in the distance. It slowly, slithered, closer and as it came out of the shadows the boys were flabbergasted by the sight of what they could only describe as, a red-eyed, black, dragon towering over them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please send me a review! Is this an interesting story or should I try something else?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters of Yugioh. This is a non-profit fan made story.**

**Copyright Claim: Story and plot of "Crystal Waters of Yesterday" belong to me and me alone.**

**Rated T: For language, minor violence and hinted Male X Male. **

**Note: There may be spelling and grammar mistakes. I am currently looking for an editor.**

**Pairings: Seto X Jonouchi, Yami X Yugi, Otogi X Honda, Bakura X Yami Bakura, Marik X Yami Marik, Burūaizu ****X Reddoaizu**

**New: I added some minor updates to chapter 1 to make it more understandable. I am also adding another pairing. ** **Burūaizu ****X Reddoaizu**

* * *

**Crystal Waters of Yesterday**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Red-Eyes/****Reddoaizu**

Red-eye's gleamed down upon the four companions. Three of them looked as though they were about to faint. The other smiled fondly up at the large, black, beast. "So these are the humans you spoke of." Asked the dragon in a strong, raspy, voice that sent shivers down the three, trembling, teens spines.

"Yes indeed," said Sugoroku cheerfully. "This is my grandson Yugi." The elderly man gestured to the smallest in their group. The dragon took note of the young one's gentle appearance and oddly shaped hair. "And," Sugoroku merrily when on, "these are his best friends, Jonouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto."

The scaled beast then scanned the blond and brunet that stood anxiously by their small friend's side. The blond, Jonouchi, seemed transfixed by the creature before him. He had one foot in front of Yugi as well as a hand on the shorter teen's shoulder, as if to protect his frail companion from possible hostility. The brunette, Honda, held his head high and had his fists raised to his chest. He seemed to be trying his best to look intimidating, but the spunky boy's wobbling knees ruined his attempt. The dragon eyed all three of the terrified teens warily before replying. "I see. It's very nice to meet you. Sugoroku has told me _a lot_ about you three."

"H-he has?" Asked Jonouchi stunned. He glanced at the smiling elderly man, then back at the (now smirking) dragon. "_It can talk!"_ He thought. "_And old man Sugoroku has been chatting to this beast about me and my friends!?"_ He couldn't believe it. None of the teens could believe it.

"Yes," said the dragon calmly.

"How- why are you here?" Yugi questioned meekly from behind his friend.

"Well, that's a long story," sighed Sugoroku. "First off, boy's this is Reddoaizu and as you can tell, he is a dragon. One of very few left, I might add, so treat him with respect! I met him at the carnival and we decided to travel together."

"You make our meeting sound so typical." scoffed the black dragon. "You saved my life from that horrid place Sugoroku, and even offered me a place to stay, until I get better. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you for your kindness."

"It was nothing! Really! You don't have to repay me. I was happy to have the company on such a long journey." Sugoroku laughed genuinely.

"Get better?" questioned Yugi. "What happened at the carnival? Why do you need a place to stay?"

Reddoaizu frowned and they were all startled as the dragon moved forward and turned to the side revealing a broken, battered up, leathery wing. "This is why I need a place to stay. For you see, just as much as a human can be kind like your grandfather, they can also be wicked and cruel," the dragon snarled. The wing looked like it had been purposefully, crippled, precisely at its middle joint making it hang awkwardly by the dragons side.

As the beast mumbled curses in a strange tongue, they all waited apprehensively, for the dragon to calm down before Sugoroku said, "yes that is a sad but true statement. Which is why I don't want you boys telling _anyone_ about Reddoaizu staying here. Our village is quiet and peaceful, but the people are frightened easily and are unfamiliar with many things that lay outside of our borders. If any of them saw Reddoaizu it would probably scare the bejeebers out of them!" Sugoroku chuckled.

The three boys glanced at each other in unison knowing he was right considering how frightened they were even with their village elder standing next to them.

"We... we understand grandpa," stammered Yugi. "We won't tell anyone." Jonouchi and Honda nodded in agreement. "But ... I still don't quite feel like I'm getting the whole picture. How did Reddoaizu end up here with you in our land?" They all felt sorry for the dragon. He seemed prideful but kind. Which they found very unexpecting from such a large beast. The three youth were so _sure_ they would have all been turned to ash by now.

"I'll have to tell you boys later," Sugoroku said while looking towards the skyline. "It's already nightfall, and we have an early day ahead of us. I'm taking the three of you hiking through the woods in the morning, so get plenty of rest tonight." The old man then exchanged a knowing glance with Reddoaizu and said, "Goodnight, I hope your stay is comfortable. We'll all see you soon." The dragon nodded in acknowledgement and laid down in the brush. Mindful of his wing, Reddoaizu piled some of the soft dirt and grass around him to make a makeshift bed that would keep him cozy throughout the night.

Sugoroku started to lead the boys away, back to their homes, but after walking a few feet Jonouchi stopped and turned to the dragon. Now that beast's head was level with his own, he was able to take in his tired, worn out, feachers. He didn't know why he felt the need to say _something_ kind to the dragon, but regardless, he blurted out, "Goodnight Reddoaizu!"

The dragon seemed pleasantly surprised by the blond boys boldness and replied with a soft smile, "Goodnight Jonouchi."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please send me a review! Also if you want to see photos from this chapter checkout my tumblr (link is posted on my profile). :D**


End file.
